stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ha'tak
A Ha'tak is a mother ship Goa'uld composed of a superstructure with a pyramid with a triangular base golden placed at the center of the structure itself. the word "Hatak" means language Goa'uld Pyramid and Spaceship refers to all the Goa'uld ships with these features. The Ha'tak are structured so you can land on smooth surfaces such as pyramid structures or plateaus. Each has characteristics identical Ha'tak, the flagships vary in size and power.Each Goa'uld has at least exemplary of such a space vessel with which dominates a portion of space. usually one or two Ha'tak enough to deter any enemy, but to be a real danger you must have fleets far more numerous. Pel'tak This is the bridge of the structure built in the nucleus pyramid and positioned slightly above the superstructure order not to obstruct the view space. Although the pattern varies from ship to ship (size is the main difference), the common elements are a captain's chair decorated, usually built in the style of the Goa'uld which the ship belongs, and two control panels. The main control console, which is located near the front of the bridge, controls every important part in the weapons system. Is usually built directly in front of the main window, which also acts as a viewscreen for communication. The console of arms is usually hidden under the floor and raised when needed. Engine Room The engine room contains all the necessary equipment for the vessel to function. The power core and hyperdrive are in this room, as well as the control crystals for every major system on the ship. A single set of backup crystals is kept on hand for emergencies. Gliders Bay The housings of the wing are on the same side of the pyramid as Pel'tak. When not in use, Death Gliders are stored in racks to save space. When not in use the Death Gliders are stored in the rack to save space. When it becomes necessary to distribute them, have fallen below the racks to the track, where they are then "fired" out of launchers that send them to high speeds. Although the design of these housings can vary greatly from a class of Ha'tak to another, all Death Gliders exit from an opening at the base of the pyramid core, under the superstructure. The bays Glider make use of a force field to contain the atmosphere of the vessel, allowing Gliders death to be launched without the need for depressurization. This field, taking the air, also rejects foreign elements such as water and possibly interstellar gas. This feature allowed SG-1 to escape in a glider from a deep Ha'tak submerged under water. Cargo Room The cargo rooms of Ha'taks hold cases filled with weapons, riches Naquadah or whatever else a Goa'uld may need to transport. They are large enough to carry an entire Stargate (several, if need be) and the accompanying Dial Home Device While useless in space, this can allow a Ha'tak orbiting a planet to dial elsewhere if need be. Power Generator Naquadah reactor Little is known about the details of a Ha'tak's power core. At the very least, it is Naquadah-based, as is most of their technology. It is also known that Ha'tak motherships have an emergency power core. Propulsion Sublight engines Ha'taks use an advanced form of propulsion which circumvents the need for chemical rockets or ion thrusters of any sort, allowing them to achieve great accelerations. These invisible systems, apparently able to manipulate inertia along given vectors, can easily take a Ha'tak to 5% of lightspeed and velocities where planets come in and out of view within a few minutes (they went from Saturn to Earth in minutes at a time when the distance between them was roughly 10.11 AU), and are most likely the system used to keep them at a stable altitude within gravitational fields. These engines are also used to slow the ship down when exiting hyperspace. Hyperdrive A standard ha'tak hyperdrive can propel a Ha'tak through hyperspace at 32,000 times the speed of light. A Ha'tak is incapable of intergalactic travel; it would take over 125 years for a Ha'tak to move from the distant galaxy and return to Milky Way Galaxy .This can be circumvented by various means, such as unexpected hyperspace disruption by the blast wave of a supernova or the addition of a substantial amount of energy. Only recently the System Lord Atlas has managed to create a new Intergalactic hyperdrive whose technology has been distributed to the major System Lord's to avoid a war for technology. With the new Hyperdrive, a ha'tak is able to reach the Pegasus galaxy in just one week of travel. Shields Ha'tak vessels make use of defensive shields to protect them from damage. They can withstand extended fire from other Ha'tak vessels, as well the radiation and heat of the corona of a blue giant for ten hours. A naquadah-enhanced Mark 12A Minuteman nuclear weapon (estimated at 1 gigaton of explosive force) had no apparent affect. They have been shown to be overwhelmed by Asgard, Tollan Orii, and later Tau'rì weaponry. Anubis ha'tak had upgraded shields that could withstand weapons fire from Asgard Bilskimir class ship without taking any damage. It is however unknown exactly how effective theshields would be against the more advanced O'neill class ship. These shields are incapable of resisting Ancient drones weapon. Ha'taks, with or without upgraded shields and weapons, are nothing more than cannon fodder for the primary weapon on a Orii warship. Even the secondary weapon rips an Ha'tak apart in no more than a handful of shots. One Asgarda plasma beam weapon would slice through the shield of an Ha'tak and pierce right through the hull, making the vessel explode. The generator is located far below the vessel at the very bowels of the ship, inside a very large shaft. It is usually heavily guarded, but is quite susceptible to sabotage by explosives dropped from above. Cloaking device Though most Ha'taks do not possess a cloak, a fleet built by Sokar and under the control of Apophis was outfitted with such devices. They were used during a meeting with Heru'ur at the site of an alien minefield in the Tobin system. They eluded detection and when a mine exploded against Apophis's shields, it was believed to be a trap set by Heru'ur and Apophis's fleet decloaked and sacrificed themselves to protect Apophis mothership from the mines, while Apophis destroyed Heru'ur's Ha'tak and Heru'ur along with it. Weapons Staff Cannons A Ha'tak possesses 60 Staff cannons for ship to ship combat and orbital bombardment. Despite their size, they are extremely fast and maneuverable. They are placed around the superstructure that surrounds the pyramid. The cannons are placed on diametrically opposed sides of the domes present on the scaffolding structure, along the slope of each arm, making it a total of two cannons per dome, and therefore twelve cannons covering the upper side, with an equal amount of domes, and thus cannons, on the underside. Therefore, their optimal position and hemispherical arc of fire allows a Ha'tak to hit any target with a balanced amount of fire, from any position. The various observed levels of firepower, rates of fire, and even projectile ejection speeds indicate that these weapons can be recalibrated at will. The maximum observed range thus far has been orbital, and their maximum firepower is unknown, but indirect evidence would put them at least at 200 megatons per bolt, if not more (based on engagements between Ha'taks and their estimated shield capacities). The staff canons on Anubis ha'tak where upgraded, allowing them to take down the shields of an Asgard Bilskimis class ship and destroy the vessel with help from maybe one other Ha'tak, though it is unknown whether the other Ha'tak was also upgraded. Several point defense lighter cannons are notably present around the base of the pyramid core. On Sokar's Ha'taks, such cannons could even fire homing projectiles. How this was achieved is unknown. Considering the nature of the projectiles, it's likely that their trajectory was altered by ranged systems on the Ha'taks, possibly a form of advanced electromagnetic fields (which would provide an explanation as to how Goa'uld ships could capture drifting objects if they had to). Bombs Some Ha'taks also seem to come with a small complement of roughly two feet high spherical bombs. AsLt.colonnel samatha Carterwas deploring the lack of nukes that could be beamed onto an Orii warship to destroy it,Lt. Colonnel Cameron Mitchell asked Teal'c if there were any "fancy Jaffa bombs", to which he replied that they had "explosives that should be effective." Passive Systems Communications Ha'taks in general possess the capacity to transmit and receive high quality subspace communications over interstellar distances. Sensors Like many ships, Ha'taks come with a variety of passive and active sensors. They can scan entire solar systems for activity, as well as detect vessels moments before exiting hyperspace. Sensors are also capable of picking up and engaging targets immediately upon exiting hyperspace. In general, a Ha'tak cannot detect a cloaked vessel, except by using roundabout methods such as disruptions caused by the vessel's presence (heat buildup during reentry, for example). However, upgrades made by Anubis to his own fleet enabled his Ha'taks to notice the presence of cloaked ships such as tel'taks. Other conditions that may blind a Ha'tak are heavily ionized regions or beneath the corona of a star. Sensors obey line of sight principles, since planets, moons and suns are all capable of masking the presence of ships to a Ha'tak's attention. Category:Goa'uld Starship Category:Goa'uld Technology